The present invention relates to an integrated key server and, more specifically, to an integrated key server for use with a computing system.
Data stored on a removable storage device can be protected from unauthorized access by encryption such that a system attempting to access encrypted data must have an encryption or authentication key related to the key used for the encryption. In the case of symmetric encryption, the same key is used for encryption and decryption. In the case of asymmetric encryption (e.g., RSA), a public key is used for encryption, and a separate private key is used for decryption.